Traditionally, networks and services that consist of, or depend upon, several different interconnected networking technologies and associated systems and applications, often referred to as multi-domain or heterogeneous networks, have been managed piece-meal, typically utilizing several management systems dedicated to the specific networking technologies and applications. This makes it very difficult to manage the multi-domain network from an end-to-end perspective. Because this method is non-comprehensive and largely non-automated, it tends to be expensive and error-prone, requiring the coordination and use of many different individuals and resources, as well as disparate management systems.
Today's business and service networks are complex. Since the current state of any particular network has more than likely evolved in a piecemeal fashion, it likely includes heterogeneous kinds of network technologies, equipment from multiple vendors, and various kinds of management methods. To make matters worse, management methods vary between countries and even between districts within countries. In many cases, the result is either piecemeal management, in which narrowly focused management solutions co-exist but do not cooperate, or no management at all.
FCAPS (fault, configuration, accounting, performance, and security) management is possible for most individual networking technologies and associated systems and applications. However, these functions are typically provided by management systems that manage only that specific kind of networking technology, system, or application. Aprisma Management Technologies' Spectrum® Management System is an example of an existing management system that has this capability. The best case, however, would be integrated management, in which these management techniques cooperate in a standardized management framework.
What has been needed, therefore, is a consolidated, automated management tool that can manage networks and services that extend across multiple interconnected underlying networking technologies and associated systems and applications, thus providing management for multi-domain services.